Talk:Time Force
Sorry but the template concept needs a Time Force Article and the Time Force article could get an alternative heading disambiguation. --serpen 17:02, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :What I don't understand is why these pages are listed only by the title that comes after Power Rangers. Now I have spend some time on Memory-Alpha for the Star Trek Wiki, and their show pages are "Star Trek Deep Space Nine" and "Deep Space Nine". One for the show and one for the space station. I am concerned because if you just place "Time Force" well that means two things. Both the law enforcement group and the Power Ranger series. Why are the series names not flushed out? The same about SPD. The series is Power Rangers SPD and SPD has several meanings in both Power Rangers and Sentai. Should't the series titles be Power Rangers: (insert name)? WhiteLight95 17:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight95 ::Yes I know this fact. I firstly named the articles the short way because of my thoughts it was not necessary to mention everything with Power Rangers ..., as it is a Power Rangers Wiki. The automatic category templates disallow a usage of the long names. But what we could make is a redirect from all short names to the long ones, which then be the full articles. And like on memory alpha and sentence like For the article on the space station, see Deep Space 9. For related links, see Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (disambiguation). in top of the page. --serpen 17:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I guess that makes sense. I just find it confusing. And on another note, I think we need a little thing in the top corrner on pages, (like on Memory Alpha) to state if the page is referening in an "in universe" context or a "real world" context. Do you know what I mean?WhiteLight95 17:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight95 ::Yes i know what you mean, but i don't know whether it is already necassary, everything besides the cast infos is in universe? or am i wrong? But thats also a good idea, feel free to build a template. --serpen 14:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I am no good with templates lol. But some pages say "in the ficitional Power Rangers series". And some pages will say "In Dino Thunder" as opposed to titles that don't suggest the series name. Cestro and Tommy are listed with these examples (Cestro was until I corrected it).WhiteLight95 15:41, 13 May 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight95 Weasel Words / Favoritism Alright, guys, the description from earlier: :Time Force is most notable for an overall story that is considerably darker than many of the other incarnations in the series. ...Because of this, many fans felt that this incarnation of Power Rangers, in particular, would have made a successful primetime series for adults had it not been for the traditional elements that made up a Power Rangers series. It even included darker elements such as death. Is what Wikipedia calls "Weasel Words". It smacks too much of favoritism and not objective description suitable for a Wiki article. This includes the trivial description of the finale as "the best ever for its emotional content". Lily Ford 03:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Then change it to something more neutralGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC)